Christmas Eve 2011 The Big House
by newgirl3366
Summary: Just a short story I wanted to write about Ana and Christian's first Christmas Eve together in the big house, December 2011. This is the only chapter, the story is complete.


**This is just a short story I have written depicting Ana and Christian's first Christmas Eve in the big house. Ana is about 4 months pregnant with Ted and the time.********

**_Christmas Eve 2011_**

**_The Big House_**

Towering in the corner of our great room, framed by the windows and the sound beyond them is an enormous Grand Fir tree. It is dotted with hundreds of twinkling white lights and looks just how I imagined it in my mind the first time Christian and I walked through the big house. I can scarcely believe that was only six months ago. Elliot and the men who work for him put in extra overtime to finish our required renovations. Christian would have had them working day and night had that been an option and most of the time they nearly did. They were here from dawn till past dusk most days. He wanted the house ready for us to move in by Christmas and it was, we moved in only a few days ago. I never let on how much I wanted to spend our first Christmas together in the home we would be a family in, but I think he knew. My Fifty, he has always been able to read my wants and desires even better than I can.

Taking in the view of the tree and wondering how in the world I will even begin to decorate it I touch my growing belly lovingly. We have so many Christmas's ahead of us in this house. Surrounded by silence I can almost hear the sound of baby giggles and the pitter-patter of tiny feet running through the house. Hearing the actual sound of my baby's laughter and footfalls will be music to my ears and a smile expands over my face just thinking about it.

"Penny for your thoughts Mrs. Grey?" Christian rises where he has been kneeling by the fireplace, adding an additional log to the already roaring fire.

"Hmmm?" I ask pulled from my dreamlike reverie.

"Your thoughts Mrs. Grey, you looked like were a million miles away just a second ago. What were you thinking?" Coming to stand behind me he wraps his arms around my waist and cradles our baby in his hands. His long fingers move over the slightly stretched cashmere of my long gray sweater meticulously caressing every inch of my stomach. "You're growing Mrs. Grey."

"The baby is growing." I correct him.

"Yes and so is your body to accommodate our growing baby."

"Don't remind me, I will get much bigger before he is born."

"And I will love every moment of it." Warm lips press against the side of my neck. "It shows the world that you are mine my beautiful wife and that you are carrying my child."

I roll my eyes at his prehistoric caveman words. Anything to show the world that I am his enthuses and arouses him. I thread my fingers in his, "Yes, yours."

"Mine." He almost growls but it is in a playful way and nibbles on my neck in the most delicious manner. "I would very much like to take you in front of this fire and tree Mrs. Grey and I fully intend to, but first I have something for you."

Taking his arms from around my waist, he links them both in one of his and leads me to the Christmas tree. Once we are standing right in front of it I notice a little black box nestled among the branches, I had not noticed it before and idly I wonder how long it has been tucked in this spot. Releasing my hands Christian takes the box in his and holds it in front of me.

"When we were growing up Grace and Carrick always allowed us to open one gift on Christmas Eve, this is my gift for you…open it."

His captivating gray eyes are full of enchantment and I cannot help but be caught up in his boyish delight. Taking the tiny gift box, I carefully untie the bright red ribbon, which is so delicately wrapped around it. When I open the box, I see the most beautiful silver heart ornament. The heart is embellished with delicate swirls of pink diamonds and in the center, a scrawling script reads…

_Our first Christmas _

_ 2011_

"Oh Christian," I whisper marveling at the intricate beauty, "I love it, it's beautiful."

"Just like you Mrs. Grey."

I stand on my tiptoes and thread my fingers through his hair to bring his lips down to meet mine. Our lips glide smoothly together in an adoring kiss. I love this man. Taking the ornament from my hands Christian hangs it on the tree by its pink satin ribbon.

"Why pink?" I ask noting the blushing color on the ornament.

"It was the color of the roses in your bouquet." He explains simply as if I should have thought of it myself.

"I don't know how you'll ever out do yourself Mr. Grey, you think of everything."

"Just wait until next year," He strokes my belly. "This little one will have a special ornament all his own and you Mommy will have a new one as well. Every year our tree will grow fuller and fuller with ornaments as our family grows and time passes."

"I'm looking forward to it." I smile thinking of all of the possibilities that lie ahead of us.

"I'm looking forward to our future Anastasia, to my future with you. Now…onto the love making."

My stomach somersaults as he lifts my sweater over my head before gently gliding my black leggings down and giving me his hand to balance me while I step out of them, one foot at a time. Standing before him in just my panties and bra, I feel beautiful in spite of my pregnant form.

"I love the way the fire light and twinkling lights dance across your skin." He kisses my lips as his fingers make quick work of removing my bra, freeing my swollen breasts. "I love how full your breasts are." He marvels, touching each of them tenderly. He is cautious with his touch, mindful of their sensitivity. With each movement of his fingers, with every word he says, I feel myself becoming wetter.

I run my hands over his angular jaw remove his shirt in the same manner as he removed mine. Admiringly my fingers explore the finely detailed sinew of his muscles. My touch is firm and strong and I acts is though I am memorizing him to sketch him or mold him with clay. His dark gray gaze locks on me when I unbutton his jeans and slide them and his boxers down his body. He steps out of them and I step back slightly to drink in the sight of naked Christian. Will I ever tire of looking at him? _ No._ My inner goddess shakes her head, firm in her decision.

"Stay right here." He commands and walks to one of the few boxes left to be unpacked which is resting behind our gigantic couch.

He returns with a multitude of pillows and blankets in his arms and proceeds to lay them out in an inviting fashion in front of the fireplace.

"Come." He holds his hand out to him and I all too willingly comply.

Settled among the luxurious comfort I sigh happily. The house is quiet except for the crackling fire, our breathing and our heart beats. To my right orange flames dance and in front of me stands our sparkling tree. Something catches my eye out the window, just behind the tree.

"Look Christian," I point in the direction of the window and he turns his head from where he is lying beside me, gazing at me. "It's snowing outside."

Tiny white flakes, barely visible to the naked eye, illuminated only by the lights of our tree and the glow of our fire are floating. Dancing like twirling ballerinas in the night sky, they drift in the cold winter air to land on the ground.

"Perfect." He smiles and there it is again, the boyish grin. I love it.

While he looks on at the falling snow, I lift my hips slightly and slide my panties from my body. I want to feel Christian's skin against mine in this moment. I want to fill our home with love on this, our first Christmas Eve together in our new home.

A smirk is painted across his face as he turns to look at me. "Was that a not so subtle signal Mrs. Grey?"

"What?" I fake innocence.

"Removing your panties? I thought I was supposed to do that."

"Well, now you don't have to." I sit up and straddle him, gasping when I feel his erection pressing against where I want it.

"Fuck you are beautiful." He groans and I tap the end of his nose.

"Language Mr. Grey. Your baby is listening to you."

"You're right, that is a terrible habit that I am going to have to break."

"Indeed Mr. Grey." I nod.

Christian grasps hold of my hips and raises me ever so slightly, bringing me back down to fill me. I stretch around him.

"You're so wet baby."

"Hmmmm…" I move, closing my eyes, rocking my hips and relishing the feel of him.

"You are so beautiful." His hands wrap around my belly and I lean down as far as I can to catch his lips with mine.

"So are you Mr. Grey, inside and out."

Our kisses grow insistent and passionate with each passing moment until we are both moving together in perfect harmony, both seeking our releases. I don't want this moment to ever end, I want to hold on to the perfection that is engulfing us. We stay in front of our fireplace and tree all night. With the snow falling gently outside we make love over and over again until we finally fall asleep wrapped in blankets, love and in each other's arms.


End file.
